


Top Gear Haikus Batch 2: Andy Wilman, Jason Dawe

by rosied



Series: Top Gear Haikus [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied





	Top Gear Haikus Batch 2: Andy Wilman, Jason Dawe

Andy Wilman 

 A difficult Job

Try to rein in their excess

It's like herding cats

 

Jason Dawe 

 Way out of his depth

On the outside looking in

Gone and forgotten

 


End file.
